1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate in general to a system and method for delivering a left atrial appendage containment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embolic stroke is the nation's third leading killer for adults, and is a major cause of disability. There are over 700,000 strokes per year in the United States alone. Of these, roughly 100,000 are hemorrhagic, and 600,000 are ischemic (either due to vessel narrowing or to embolism). The most common cause of embolic stroke emanating from the heart is thrombus formation due to atrial fibrillation. Approximately 80,000 strokes per year are attributable to atrial fibrillation. Atrial fibrillation is an arrhythmia of the heart that results in a rapid and chaotic heartbeat that produces lower cardiac output and irregular and turbulent blood flow in the vascular system. There are over five million people worldwide with atrial fibrillation, with about four hundred thousand new cases reported each year. Atrial fibrillation is associated with a 500 percent greater risk of stroke due to the condition. A patient with atrial fibrillation typically has a significantly decreased quality of life due, in part, to the fear of a stroke, and the pharmaceutical regimen necessary to reduce that risk.
For patients who develop atrial thrombus from atrial fibrillation, the clot normally occurs in the left atrial appendage (LAA) of the heart. The LAA is a cavity which looks like a small finger or windsock and which is connected to the lateral wall of the left atrium between the mitral valve and the root of the left pulmonary vein. The LAA normally contracts with the rest of the left atrium during a normal heart cycle, thus keeping blood from becoming stagnant therein, but often fails to contract with any vigor in patients experiencing atrial fibrillation due to the discoordinate electrical signals associated with AF. As a result, thrombus formation is predisposed to form in the stagnant blood within the LAA.
Blackshear and Odell have reported that of the 1288 patients with non-rheumatic atrial fibrillation involved in their study, 221 (17%) had thrombus detected in the left atrium of the heart. Blackshear J L, Odell J A., Appendage Obliteration to Reduce Stroke in Cardiac Surgical Patients With Atrial Fibrillation. Ann Thorac. Surg., 1996.61(2):755-9. Of the patients with atrial thrombus, 201 (91%) had the atrial thrombus located within the left atrial appendage. The foregoing suggests that the elimination or containment of thrombus formed within the LAA of patients with atrial fibrillation would significantly reduce the incidence of stroke in those patients.
Pharmacological therapies for stroke prevention such as oral or systemic administration of warfarin or the like have been inadequate due to serious side effects of the medications and lack of patient compliance in taking the medication. Invasive surgical or thorascopic techniques have been used to obliterate the LAA, however, many patients are not suitable candidates for such surgical procedures due to a compromised condition or having previously undergone cardiac surgery. In addition, the perceived risks of even a thorascopic surgical procedure often outweigh the potential benefits. See Blackshear and Odell, above. See also Lindsay B D., Obliteration of the Left Atrial Appendage: A Concept Worth Testing, Ann Thorac. Surg., 1996.61(2):515.
During surgical procedures, such as mitral valve repair, thrombus in the left atrial appendage may leave the LAA and enter the blood stream of a patient. The thrombus in the blood stream of the patient can cause embolic stroke. There are known techniques for closing off the LAA so that thrombus cannot enter the patient's blood stream. For example, surgeons have used staples or sutures to close the orifice of the LAA, such that the closed off LAA surrounds the thrombus. Unfortunately, using staples or sutures to close off the LAA may not completely close the orifice of the LAA. Thus, thrombus may leave the LAA and enter the patient's blood stream, even though the LAA is closed with staples or sutures. Additionally, closing the orifice of the LAA by using staples or sutures may result in discontinuities, such as folds or creases, in the endocardial surface facing the left atrium. Unfortunately, blood clots may form in these discontinuities and can enter the patient's blood stream, thereby causing health problems. Moreover, it is difficult to place sutures at the orifice of the LAA and may result in a residual appendage. For example, an epicardial approach to ligate sutures can result in a residual appendage. Similarly, thrombus may form in the residual appendage and enter the patient's blood stream causing health problems.
Despite the various efforts in the prior art, there remains a need for a minimally invasive method and associated devices for reducing the risk of health problems (e.g., embolic stroke) related to thrombus located in the left atrial appendage.